The Lost and Forgotten
by beurownhero
Summary: Sam awakes to find Dean missing, but according to Bobby, Dean doesn't even exist! Will Sam be able to find Dean? Does he even exist? Hurt!Dean Confused!Bobby lots of fun character appearances
1. Dean's Gone

This story was originally written and published by BacktraF. This is an edited, extended, and revised edition (with permission), but all credit for the storyline belongs with BacktraF... of course all characters belong to Kripke, Sara, and the CW.

All mistakes are my own. Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

**Sam's POV**

"Sam will you just go to bed, already," Dean said impatiently.

"Hang on; I just want to pull up a few more things on the victim. It'll only take a few minutes," Sam said trying to buy some time.

"No now, you always ask for a few more minutes, but end up taking an hour. You need to sleep" Dean snapped.

Sam studied his brother for a minute. From the tone of his voice, it was Dean who needed to sleep, not him, but not wanting to start an argument, Sam closed the laptop and crawled into his bed. He lay there with a weird feeling he couldn't shake; tossing and turning Sam eventually found a comfortable position and finally pushing the nagging feeling aside, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up and headed straight for the bathroom, glad to get the first shower. Emerging 20 minutes later, he called to Dean. When there was no response, he called his name again. Again, there was no sound coming from the other room. Sam walked out of the bathroom chuckling to himself recalling his thought from the night before that he wasn't the one that needed sleep, Dean was, but when he looked up to the other bed Sam froze in his steps. Dean wasn't in his bed.

_Don't panic._ He thought. He opened the door and took a quick look outside and looked, but neither Dean, nor the Impala were anywhere to be found. Walking back inside he considered the options. Dean could have gone out to a bar last night and not returned, but that that didn't seem likely, he'd passed out the second the lights had been out. _Maybe he's picking up breakfast?_ That conclusion made more sense. He decided to pack up their belongings so they would be ready be ready to go when Dean returned.

Ten minutes later the bags were packed. Twenty minute later the beds were made, the bathroom wiped down, and the room tidier than it had been they arrived. And Dean had still not returned.

Deciding to go after Dean, Sam grabbed their stuff in his hands, and realized there were car keys still sitting on the table. His first thought was _how did Dean take the Impala without the keys? _But he quickly realized these cars were not theirs, but instead belonged to a Ford. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Sam took the key outside and pushed the unlock button and heard the car beep directly in front of him. He stared at the sleek, black mustang that had made the sound just a moment ago. As he walked to the driver door, he noticed the beautiful leather interior. After opening the door and sitting down in the driver seat, he opened the glove box and pulled out the registration form. He read it once, and then he read it again to make sure it was real. The owner of the car was him, Sam Winchester. He started at it blankly for a few minute, a hundred questions crossing his mind.

He really needed to find Dean and then figure all this out. He picked up his phone, cursing himself for not calling him immediately upon finding him missing this morning, and quickly dialed Dean's number.

But Dean didn't pick up. Someone else did.

"Hello?" Asked a soft voice.

"This is Sam" Sam stated, a little annoyed that a woman had to pick up the phone for Dean.

"Uh, Hi Sam. My name is Angela"

Sam rolled his eyes. Clearly this woman wasn't going to relay his message to Dean without be explicitly asked.

"Can I talk to Dean please? This is his brother," he replied letting his impatience sink into his tone.

"Dean? I don't think I know a Dean. You must have the wrong number," the woman said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"You…" Sam started to talk, but then decided to just hang up. "I know I dialed the right number," said Sam to himself, starting to panic now. He considered calling Dean's number again and praying for a different result, but realizing that wasn't very likely, dialed Bobby instead.

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked

"Hey Bobby it's Sam." Sam said trying to sound normal through the receiver.

"Let me guess, you need my help?" Bobby joked on the other end of the phone

Sam let out a sigh

"Hey, what's wrong," Bobby asked, all joking aside now.

"I can't find Dean anywhere and his cell phone isn't working, "Sam answered a little anxious.

There was a pause on Bobby's end. Then, "Who's Dean?"

"That's not funny Bobby!"

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

**Dean's POV**

"Shower's Free!" Dean heard Sam yell from the bath room.

"Come on Sammy, 5 more minutes," Dean begged, feeling like a small child, but already rolling over knowing that Sam would not want to wait longer than necessary before moving on to the next hunt. He sat up in time to see Sam frozen, staring, fear stuck at the bed that Dean was currently occupying.

The look scared Dean and for a second he had to check himself to make sure nothing had happened to him while he slept that he had somehow missed.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What, Sammy I'm right here," Dean said standing up from the bed and moving directly in front of Sam. When he didn't get a response, he tried snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face. Still failing to get his attention, he attempted to punch him instead. When his fist passed through Sam Dean thought_ now is the time to panic! _He saw Sam run outside and decided he should follow him. Sam freaked out when they stopped at the parking lot, muttering something that sounded like "Dean's car is gone."

"Sam are you ok? She's right there next to the mustang." But Sam was not listening to him; couldn't listen to him.

They walked back inside and Dean went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw himself, but Sam couldn't. _Ok Dean snap out of it. You're going crazy. _Dean thought as he pinched himself. _Maybe not… _He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his keys. He got in his car turned on the engine and listened to it purr. If anyone could figure out what was going on, Bobby could. _That is, if he could still hear or see him_, Dean realized, then pushed the panic from his mind so he could focus on driving.

Thankful that he could still touch his baby, he was about to pull out, but stopped himself when he saw Sam come back out. Sam pushed a button then a beep sounded next to him. Dean looked over and gaped at the mustang that Sam was walking to. Dean forced himself back to reality when Sam got out of the car and opened the trunk. Dean got out of his car and went to see what his brother was looking with awe. Then he saw it with all of its glory. All of the guns and weapons he could ever dream of.

Dean looked at his brother in confusion "What hunter did you kill for these?" he mused out loud. He really needed to find Bobby. He hopped back in his Impala and drove out of the parking lot, hoping against hope that Bobby would still be able to at least hear him.

**Sam's POV**

"What do you mean I don't have a brother?" Sam demanded, the fear inside him growing.

"I mean, you have no brother. I don't know how else to say it kid," Bobby said, agitation growing in his voice.

"Who do think went with me on all those hunts then?"

"Your dad. Who else?" Bobby wasn't sure if he was concerned or annoyed.

"I'm on a hunt right now, and Dean was with me," Sam insisted

"Sam, your dad is with you on that hunt," Bobby said wearily. "and Dean doesn't exist."

"Dad's dead, we burned his body two years ago."

That caught Bobby's attention. "Sam, what's wrong with you. Just sit put. I'll call your dad and make sure he's on his way back to the motel to knock some sense into you."

"Bye Bobby," Sam mumbled and hung up, not giving the older man a chance to say anything further. Right then his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It said Dad on the display. _This day can NOT get any _weirder he reminded himself and cautiously answered with a small "Hello?"

"Sam? I'm on my way so don't move. I found a new lead on the demon. Remember, stay hidden and don't leave the hotel room."

Not knowing why he answered "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why', Sam? You know this demon wants our family"

Sam tried to cover up what he said and answered "Sorry, Sir"

John promised to be back in less than five minutes and ended the call. Sam dropped the phone on the bed and tried to convince himself this was all dream. _He had definitely come to this hotel with Dean. His dad definitely died two years ago to save Dean from dying. The yellow-eyed demon was dead… but why did this dream seem so real? _Sam took a deep breath and tried to focus on waking up.

Finally deciding that it wasn't a dream, he started to cry. His dad was alive, but in exchange, he had to give up his brother. He heard the sound of a key entering the lock and quickly wiped the tears from his face. The door knob turned and there was his dad.

"Sam, I see you're still in one piece." His dad said relief flooding his voice. "Haven't seen any sign of the demon have you?" immediately back to business.

Sam, who was still in a daze, snapped back to reality and said, "No, nothing yet."

John went around checking the salt lines while Sam just stared at him unsure what his relationship with this man was supposed to be.

" I need you to tell me something," John said out of nowhere

"Yeah?"

"Would this job be any easier if you had a brother?"

That question hit Sam like a bullet. _What kind of question is that? _Sam wondered._ It's like he knows something that he's not telling me._ Sam tossed the thought aside and choked out "Yes, I think it would a lot easier".

"Interesting." John answered.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

**Bobby's POV**

Bobby was surprised that Sam had hung up on him like that. _I wonder what got him believing that he had a brother._ He let out a sigh and went back to reading.

_Knock, knock!_ Bobby grabbed his gun and some holy water, and made his way to the door. Hardly anyone ever came without calling first. He opened the door and tossed the holy water out at the man who had just knocked. Convinced it wasn't a demon, but not ready to accept this wasn't a threat, he aimed the gun at the man's heart. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"So you can see me?" The man asked.

"What kind of question is that. Of course I can see you. Now answer my question."

"Bobby, it's me Dean," Dean attempted to put a lot of meaning in those 4 words.

"Are you trying to pull a prank on me or something? Did Sam put you up to this?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Sam just called me about someone named Dean,"

"That's my brother", Dean answered as if that explained everything.

"Tell the truth or I'll blow your brains out," Bobby said, tightening his grip on the gun.

"Bobby, I'm his brother," he stated again unsure how else to make Bobby believe him

"Sam doesn't have a brother."

"Okay. Okay, Bobby, I'll prove it to you. I'm a hunter like you and Sam. Look." He showed Bobby the anti-possession charm tattooed on his chest. "And that stuff you tossed on me was holy water to make sure I wasn't a demon."

"I need more than that," Bobby said a little irritated, but backing off a little.

"Okay, to get rid of a ghost you torch its corpse. To kill a vampire you cut off its head, and yes, angels do exist."

Bobby accepted that answer even though the last bit threw him a bit. "K, so you're a hunter. Doesn't mean you're Sam's brother, and how would you know about angels, anyway. I reckon only a handful of people have ever seen one. Sam's one of the first hunters I ever know to meet one"

"That angel came to me, not Sam," Dean said to himself, but Bobby caught it. "Was this angel's name Castiel?"

Bobby had to give it to the man; he clearly wasn't lying about the angel. But why did he think Castiel had come to speak to him? And why did he think he was Sam's brother? And, even more worrying, why did Sam seem to agree with him?

**Sam's POV**

Sam was still processing the question his dad had just asked him when all of a sudden he turned and Castiel was standing there.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked.

Relief washed through Sam. _Castiel remembers Dean. _"I don't know," he answered quickly, "He fell asleep here last night, and this morning he was gone."

Castiel just nodded as if that made perfect sense.

"What Cas?"

"A very powerful trickster is causing everyone to believe that he was never your brother. Oh, and you can't see or hear him, but everyone else can." Castiel was always so direct and to the point.

"Why?"

"He is trying to keep you two separated while he searches for the colt."

"Why is he looking for the colt?"

"Alastair hired him to break the next seal, and to break it he needs the colt."

"What part does the colt play in this seal?"

"Sam, he's going to try and open hell's gate."

"We have to find Dean now!"

"Well I hope you know where he is, Sam. The trickster is blocking me from tracking him and Dean," Castiel said sternly. "I can't help you here."

Another flash of light and Castiel was gone.

_Perfect, _thought Sam, _Why do you even bother showing up if you're not going to help!_


	2. Sam's Mistake

CHAPTER 4

**Sam's POV**

Sam continued mumbling to himself as he packed his bag full of weapons. After the weapons were all packed, he grabbed a stake from the trunk of the car and put it in his pocket_. When I find this trickster, I'm going to make him wish he was never born._

He started closing the trunk when he heard Dean's favorite band, Metallica, playing… but from where? There were no other cars next to his in the parking lot. After looking aimlessly for the source of the sound, he shook his head and hopped in the driver's seat. Sticking his key in the ignition, he started to turn the car on when something caught his eye. A piece of paper with the words _I'm sitting right next to you, _being written on it.

**Dean's POV**

He was determined to prove to Bobby he was Sam's brother. "Sam was born May 2nd 1983, when he was 6 months old a fire burned down his nursery, he's petrified of clowns, things Jet Li could beat Chuck Norris in a duel, and, other than Jess, has really bad taste in the girls he chooses to go home with"

Bobby snickered, "Oh you mean him making friends with Meg didn't work out well for you and Sam?"

"Wait, you remember me now?" Dean honestly hadn't expected his ramblings to work.

"What?"

"You just said that Sam and I…" Dean get to finish the sentence when a bright light flashed, startling both men. When the light started to fade, Castiel was standing in their presence.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, "Please tell me that you remember me."

"While tricksters may be able to keep me from tracking you, they cannot mess with my memories."

"A trickster?" Dean paused to process that information, "I should've known! Wait though, how'd you find me if the trickster kept you from tracking me?"

"He got careless for a few seconds."

"So that's why you remembered me," Dean said to Bobby with a slight smirk.

"But why are our memories affected, but yours aren't?" Bobby asked the angel.

"Because I am an angel," Castiel responded obviously assuming that was explanation enough.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "If you're so powerful, then why couldn't you track Dean?"

"Because the trickster wasn't affecting me with his ability, he was affecting Dean." Castiel was getting a bit impatient with the two humans. "Dean, you need to go back to the motel. Try to get Sam's attention in any way possible."

"Fine, but how are you supposed to find me?"

"Wait for me at the motel after you get Sam's attention."

"And what are you going to do while I'm doing that?"

"I'm going to start with trying to find the trickster." Another flash and he was gone.

"Later Bobby," Dean said momentarily forgetting that Bobby still had no clue who he was.

"Bye," Bobby answered automatically, more than a little confused by the events that had just transpired on his doorstep.

Hopping in his Impala, Dean drove back to the motel. When he arrived, he saw Sam unlocking the trunk to the mustang and put a bag in it. _Now or never_ Dean thought to himself. Turning the music up as loud as he could, he hoped Sam would hear it. Deciding that staying inside the vibrating Impala would be a bad idea, he covered his ears and got out. Sad that his baby would have to go through this torture, he noticed Sam looking around for the source of the noise.

Dean cursed in frustration as he saw his brother shake his head and start to get in the Mustang. After turning off the pounding music, Dean ran to the passenger door of Sam's car and let himself in. Frustrated that Sam didn't see the door open or close, he got out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel sat on a bench watching children play in a park across the street, trying to figure out what he should do. Tracking the trickster was proving to be a harder challenge than he would have hoped. One of the children saw him sitting and started across the street. The child sat next to him and stated, "I see you are troubled, Castiel."

"Gabriel, I presume?" Castiel said, knowing fully what the answer was.

"You presume correctly, my brother." The male child continued, "Why are you troubled so?"

"The trickster…"

"Ah, and his success in shielding himself from being watched," the child finished.

"Yes."

"But he lowered his defenses long enough for you to locate him and kill him, were you not able to succeed?"

"I did not look for the trickster; I looked for Dean Winchester, and I succeeded."

"You do realize that you could have killed the trickster and stopped Alastair from breaking the seal?" The anger apparent in his voice young voice.

Castiel replied calmly, " God wanted Dean and Dean alone to kill the trickster,"

Defeated, the boy walked back over to the playground with the other children and began to play once more.

Castiel stood and decided it was time to meet up with Dean.

**Sam's POV**

Sam watched as the words magically appeared on the piece of paper. Reacting instantly, he removed the stake from his pocket and swung at the seat. He swung the stake with all the power he could muster in the confined space, and to his delight, it hit something. Yet even though it made contact, something felt wrong.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

**Dean's POV**

Dean finished writing the words and sat back, expecting Sam to just keep doing what he was doing. He heard Sam gasp, and for a split second was thrilled he had found such an easy way to make contact. But that thought was instantly replaced with shock and dread as all he saw was a sharp wooden object flying towards him. He flinched as it made contact with the lower part of his chest. He cried out in pain and tried to control the pen with his shaking right hand. Gathering as much strength as he could, he wrote _it's Dean._

The conscious world was fading away quickly. Dean was sure that the stake had at least nicked his heart. He tried to examine the damage, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, and his vision was blurred. All he could make out was the six inch stake sticking out of his body. Somewhere in the background he registered that his name being called, but his reply caught in his mouth as the world faded until only blackness remained.

**The Trickster's POV**

The trickster was sitting on a bench across the street from Sam's motel watching Dean make a fool of himself in his attempt to get his brother's attention. He laughed openly. Seeing Dean get in the mustang, the trickster got up and walked towards the car, eager to see what Dean would try next.

He saw Sam's reaction to the words appearing on the note card size piece of paper. A wicked smile slowly started to etch itself across his face when he saw the younger Winchester swing the stake at Dean. The trickster allowed it to make contact.

The creature made his way back to the bench and, having full-confidence there was nothing that could be done to save him at this point, released Dean from his grip of trickery. He couldn't relish in the scene unfolding before him for long though, as no sooner as he released dean, did he hear the familiar and unpleasant voice that shredded his joy into a million pieces.

"Are you sure he's dead?" Alastiar asked.

The trickster sighed with frustration and turned to answer him, "You want me to check?"

Alastiar just stared. The Trickster took that as a yes, so he took hold of Dean once more and checked for signs of life. Satisfied that all his vitals were gone, or failing quickly he withdrew and reported, "Yes, he's dead."

**Sam's POV**

When he hit the invisible object, blood started to show up around the stake and words started to appear on the paper again. He could make out the words on the paper before the body in front of him materialized. _It's Dean,_ it said. _Oh my God, oh my God, _His face became pale as he realized what he had done. Just then, making it 100% real, Dean appeared in the passenger seat with a stake in his chest, and blood pouring profusely from the wound.

Sam's aim was good. If it wasn't where his heart was, it was dangerously close.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, panic shaking him to the core. "Dean, stay with me!" Sam started to cry as his hands fluttered helplessly unsure of how to staunch the blood without making it worse. "I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't know… I didn't mean… don't… I can't… please?"

Despite his desperate pleas, there was no response from the lifeless form in front of him. "Dean, please" he sobbed, while cupping his face in his hands. His brother only slipped farther and farther away from him, but he kept trying. He shook his shoulder, trying to wake Dean, knowing in the pit of his stomach and the depths of his heart that it was too late, he was too far gone, there was nothing anyone could do. He stubbornly hung on to Dean, when suddenly the passenger door opened and someone was pulling Dean out.

Sam struggled against the unseen force.

"Sam let go. I need to help him"came the voice.

Begrudglingly, Sam released his grip on Dean and helped the voice get a hold of Dean before clamoring out of the car and seeing that the savior was Castiel. The angel had already turned to go.

"Where are you taking him?" Sam asked, but no reply came as the angel disappeared with his brother. "Where are you TAKING HIM?" Sam shouted into the empty parking lot, his voice carried away by the wind.

Sam slumped against the car. _This cannot be happening. It's all my fault. How could I have stabbed without knowing. I should have realized. If he dies… No._ He would not let himself think like that. _ Dean is strong. Dean will be fine. Dean. Dean. Dean._

Sam's inner monologue was interrupted by an angry yell from across the street, "NO!" Sam looked, but no one was there.

In shock over what he did, and unable to complete a single coherent thought, he took his keys and went back into the motel room. Sitting on the bed, he buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He let the grief and helplessness wash over him. In the back of his head, logic was telling him to find the nearest hospital as that is where Cas would have taken Dean, but at the moment, the enormity of what he had done was too much, and he didn't have the strength to do anything but fall apart.

_RING…..RING… _His cell phone startled him back into reality. He picked it up. "Hello?" Sam managed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sam? It's dad… are you alright? You don't sound too good"

"I'm fine," Sam lied.

"Ok, well that's good because I think I have a lead on the demon."

"Look, Dad, I need a break for a bit, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood? Sam your coming wi…" _Click_. Sam hung up. He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a dream.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

**Dean's POV**

Realizing that he was no longer stationary, Dean tried to surface out of the darkness to assess what was happening to him. The pain that hit him, again, was enormous and his entire body spasm-ed in rejection of regaining consciousness.

"I got you Dean. You're okay." Castiel stated feeling the body tense in his arms. Dean would recognize that voice anywhere, and despite the pain raging through his chest, felt a sense of relief in the words. He allowed himself to be tugged back under, until he heard words of concern breaking over him."Where are you taking him?" said a voice somewhere in the distance. Dean noticed it was the same voice that called his name earlier. He heard the pain and the panic in it, and realized that it was Sam's voice. He wanted more than anything to reassure his brother

"Sam?" Dean tried calling, but he knew no sound came out. His struggles were futile against the all-encompassing darkness.

All at once he could hear a million voices and nothing. His breathing halted and he couldn't breathe for what felt like hours, but he knew, logically, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Then everything just stopped as if nothing had happened and he could breathe again. And he could feel again. And that was unfortunate because every inch of him hurt or tingled.

Dean cracked an eye open and registered that Castiel had brought him to a hospital. He wanted to ask for Sam or Cas, to ask how his wound was, but the mere effort of opening his eyes had drained him. He became very drowsy all of a sudden and succumbed to the overpowering desire to sleep. He would figure out everything when he woke up.

_**Sam's POV**_

_"Dean, stay with me!" Sam begged, his hands covered in his brother's blood. He refused to accept Dean was almost gone and there was nothing he could do about it._

"Sam, wake up!" Sam felt himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw that it was his dad. "Why did you hang up on me? We've got a job to do and you tell me you're not in the mood? Now get up we're going to get that demon."

"No" Sam retorted, the short nap had helped him get a grip on what was real and what was not, and Dean was injured and it was his fault, and he had to find him without wasting any more time. "I need to find Castiel", he said out loud, though it was more to himself than his father.

"You mean that angel son of a bitch that had no right showing up at our door for your help?" His dad looked angry.

"Castiel didn't…" Sam stopped himself because he knew his dad… no not his dad, a memory of his dad. The memory wouldn't know what he was talking about, and he didn't know what memory this dad had, and he didn't want to get into a discussion about it now. He turned towards the door and began walking.

"Sam! You turn around this instant!" yelled John.

"You're not my dad!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm your dad! Sam, stop and tur…" Sam didn't get to hear the rest when he closed the motel door behind him.

As he made his way over to the Mustang he reflected that they were truly having some of the crappiest, grayest weather he had ever seen. He walked to the driver's door, and his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the passenger seat and the memories of less than an hour before flooded his brain. He closed his eyes, body starting to shake again, but when he heard his dad approaching, he took a deep breath and got in, looking determinedly straight ahead.

He heard his dad start to say something, but ignored everything but the task of finding Castiel and Dean and drove off.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel appeared in front of the ER doors, still carrying Dean.

"Someone, get me a stretcher!" called a nurse when she saw him walk in. In seconds, the room was in a flurry, Dean was taken out of his arms and whisked away, and the air was filled with stats indicating that Dean was alive, but just barely.

Castiel was ashamed he was no longer able to heal his friend, and stood there for a few moments just thinking to himself before a friendly nurse walked over and asked, "Are you okay?" Not getting much of a response, he switched to business. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found him like this," Castiel answered, which wasn't a complete lie.

"OK, well you'll need to answer some questions, so don't go anywhere."

Once Dean was on the stretcher and the nurse had turned his back, Castiel left. They could wonder where he went. He reappeared in the park where Gabriel was playing and sat on a bench. Once again, Gabriel saw him and sat next to him.

"I told you that you should have finished off the trickster when you had the chance, now your favorite human is dying in a hospital bed," Gabriel said.

"Don't antagonize me, Gabriel. I still stand by what I said."

"Then why are you here?" Gabriel asked confused.

"I could use your help in finding the trickster," Castiel answered.

A chuckle escaped from the childish figure that Gabriel was using. He replied, "I will only help if you kill the trickster when we find him."

"That is a wish I cannot grant, and even if I could I wouldn't."

"Very well, then you will not receive any assistance from me."

When Castiel heard this he vanished and Gabriel went back to playing.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<p>

**Trickster's POV**

He knew he had lost his grip on Sam. After the abruptly ended phone call, and Sam's refusal to listen to his dad in the motel room, he was going to have to find another way to reach him, or else, _Alistair is going to kill me. I've lost Dean, who may actually live now, thanks to that damn meddling angel. And now I've lost Sam! Why did I have to keep them alive for so long just to toy with them? _ Realizing his fate would be a gloomy one if he did not amend his mistakes quickly, his resolve to regain control of Sam strengthened. And then he got the idea. _Their mother._

"Just you wait Sam. I'll get you."

**Sam's POV**

Rain was pouring, beating mercilessly on his car. Sam had been driving for three hours, with the blind hope that Castiel would appear. He had visited 4 different hospitals and there had been no sign of anyone with his brother's name or his brother's injuries. He was running on fumes and desperation and he couldn't help but feel that every minute that passed meant another minute Dean could be dying or _don't think dead _without him. He was exhausted and the rain was so heavy he could no longer read the road signs, so he pulled into an empty parking lot to think through his next move.

Slamming the dashboard in frustration, he got out of the car, turned his face up to the heaven and bellowed, "Castiel! I know you can hear me! Please, I want to talk to you…" His sentence turned from a demand into sobs.

"Sam," a voice behind him called.

Sam spun around to see Castiel standing fifteen feet away from him.

"Where did you take him? Where did you take Dean?" Sam pleaded.

"I took him to a hospital. Dean will be fine, Sam."

"Why did you just leave him? How do you know he'll be fine?"

"The stake scratched his heart; it also punctured his lung and made it collapse."

"And you left him!" Sam screamed incredulously. _A collapsed lung. That's not good. He tried to think rationally through his medical knowledge. He really could die from that, couldn't he? AND a scratched heart? This. Is. Not. Good. And it's all my fault. _The thought was too much for Sam. He sunk to his knees as another fresh stream of tears joined the raindrops on his face in a mad race to the pavement.

**Castiels' POV**

Castiel remained quiet, not knowing how to comfort Sam. He was confident Dean would be fine, but he also felt Sam's worry and guilt. Not wanting to leave the huddling, crying man along in the pouring rain, he stepped forward, "Come on, Sam. We've got work to do." And with that they both disappeared.

**Dean's POV**

People were whispering around Dean. He struggled to open his eyes so he could see where he was, but the simple act was too much effort, so instead he just listened to the voices.

"Do you even know who he is?"

"No, as I said, a man walked in the ER with him and left. He doesn't have any ID on him… I don't know, something seems off about this whole thing."

"You think? Well I guess all we can do is wait for him to wake up and…"

"CODE BLUE!"


	3. The Trickster's Trickery

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Dean's POV**

"CODE BLUE!"

The words reverberated throughout the entire floor of the hospital, and immediately the entire place was in a flurry. The voices around Dean left the room immediately as the sources were called to action at the source of the disturbance. After they had gone, he tried again to open his eyes. He succeeded in opening them into slits, but he was still too tired to open them all the way.

Next he tried to get out of bed, but was only greeted with a fresh wave of excruciating pain in his lower chest. He fell back into a laying position gasping, fighting the black spots that were threating to take over his vision. His hand automatically rushed to the injury and pressed on it to slow the pain. It subsided slowly. Still breathing heavily, he tried again, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain. He lay down to gather his strength and was about to try again when a man walked in and stopped him.

"You need to lie down or you'll tear the stitches and cause more bleeding. You've already lost a lot of blood; I don't think you can afford to lose anymore."

"Where am I?" Dean asked.

"You're in Mercy General, and I'm Doctor Rogue. I know my name doesn't sound appealing, but I promise, it's just a name," the doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean said not knowing what else to say. "Hey has anybody come in to see me?"

"I don't think so," the doctor answered. He chuckled, "How can anyone come to see you if we don't even know who you are? Do you have a name?"

"John Treston."

"Well John Treston, do you have anybody you would like us to contact?"

Dean realized he couldn't very well have Sam come in and looking at what looked to him like an empty bed, and Bobby didn't remember who he was. He let out a sad sigh, "no. no contacts. I'm a loner".

Dr. Rogue looked sympathetic at the admittance, but didn't know how to respond without making him feel worse. "Just so you know, the police have a few questions for you when you're fully rested."

"Questions?" Dean asked, a little worried.

"About your injury," the doctor answered a little confused about his patient's reaction

Dean nodded.

"OK, well you rest up."

After the doctor left his room, Dean quickly devised a plan to escape. He wasn't going to be talking to any cop.

All he needed now was for a nurse to walk in for a plan to work; that was if he could manage to stand-up – he was still struggling with sitting up and breathing at the same time. Thirty minutes passed before anybody even walked by his door, but instead of passing it the person walked in. Actually more like ran in frantically.

"Dean!"

Dean's eyes widened as he stared at the person standing before him. "Sam?"

**The trickster's POV**

While he was waiting for the right time to use Sam's mother against him, the trickster went on a gun hunt. He needed something to take his mind off of the mistakes he made today.

"All of your mistakes are starting to piss off Lilith, and me too as a matter of fact," stated Alastair, "I'm here to make sure that you don't make anymore."

"Give me another chance and if I slip up again then follow me around where ever your black heart desires. Besides, I think I know what will make Sam break."

"Fine, but if you mess up again then," Alistair smiled as images of the Tricksters fate crossed his mind, "well you know the rest."

"I promise I won't disappoint you," the trickster said with a smile after Alastair left. _Don't worry Sam. You'll see your dead mother very soon… very._

**Bobby's POV**

Bobby was sitting at home, trying to figure out what to do. It had been almost two days since Dean had showed up at his door, and now that he remembered him, he was feeling guilty that he had forgotten him. He sighed and picked up his cell phone. While he dialed Dean's number and waited for it to be answered, he tried to figure out what to say.

After it rang three times it was answered with a, "Hello?"

Bobby didn't recognize the voice so he asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Angela. Who is this?"

"My name is Neal, may I speak with Dean, please?"

Bobby heard Angela laugh on the other end. "You know this is the second time in two days someone has called me about this Dean. Well I'm sorry Neal, but you you've got the wrong number."

Bobby heard a click on the other end and closed his phone. After tossing it on the table in front of the couch he realized he was standing. He sat back down and tried to make sense of what just happened. Still confused, he picked up his phone again and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Please tell me this is Sam."

"Yeah."

"Oh good. Sam, this is Bobby. Please tell me you know where Dean is."

"Yeah he's right in front of me."

Bobby let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief."

**Sam's POV**

Sam was about to ask why that was a relief when he realized Bobby had no idea what had happened _what he had done _to Dean. "Um, Bobby. There's something I think you should know."

"What?" Bobby asked, a little concerned.

"I couldn't see Dean earlier because of the trickster." _Saying this out loud was going to be harder than he thought_

"OK," Bobby said, now more confused than concerned.

"OK, well, I" Sam took a deep breath, "I kindofstabbedhimthinkinghe_was_thetrickster," Sam let out all at once.

Bobby's understood anyway, "You what?"

Sam's breathing turned more ragged at the tone in Bobby's response

Realizing he'd caused Sam more stress, Bobby tried to back track his earlier statement. "It's not your fault Sam. The Trickster is powerful"

"uh-huh" Sam mumbled.

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Bobby dropped it. He'd deal with Sam's guilt later, "how's Dean?", he asked praying for a positive answer

"He's fine… considering. He's lying in a hospital bed covered in bandages, but he's fine."

"What hospital?"

"Mercy General in Sacramento. Why?"

"Just hang tight. I'm coming."

**Castiel's POV**

They landed hard in the vestibule of a church. Sam stumbled against him. "What just happened?"

"We left the parking lot, that's what happened. The reason you heard all of those voices and the reason that you felt as though you lungs were being crushed is because we passed through another dimension."

Sam just nodded as if that made perfect sense. "Where are we? Why aren't we going to see Dean"

Castiel ignored the question. Sam had a one track mind, but the colt was more important at the moment. He continued down the hall with Sam close behind him. They walked though door, after door, after door until finally they stopped at a vault. Castiel extended his hand and the vault wheel started moving. Sam heard a series of clicks behind the door. After it swung open on its old hinges, a dim light flicked on.

"Come inside," Castiel said after he stepped inside.

When Sam went in it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. When his eyes became accustom to the dim light, he saw the colt lying in the middle of a devil's trap.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<p>

**Sam's POV**

Shocked, Sam stared at the colt, unable to speak.

"I discovered the location of the colt right before I met you in the parking lot," Castiel explained to Sam.

When the shock finally subsided, Sam said, "Why didn't you grab it before you met me?"

"Because you were desperate and I am only to oversee the trickster's death. I am not to touch the weapon."

"Why?" Sam was confused. _Why wouldn't God allow him to touch the colt?_

"God has his reasons, Sam. Enough talk. Grab the colt and let's go."

Sam obeyed and tucked the gun safely in his jacket. After he did so, Castiel closed the vault door, and they left.

Once they stepped outside, Sam asked, "Now can we go to Dean?"

Castiel smiled in spite of himself, "Now we go to your brother."

**Alastair's POV**

Alastair was furious, so he started pacing around the hall, right outside of the vault.

"You need to kill the trickster. He has been very naughty." Alastair looked up from his fury to see Lilith walking towards him.

"I would be glad to, but where are we going to find another one as powerful as he is?"

"We will find one." Lilith said looking at Alastair with her white eyes. A smile was slowly forming itself on her lips. "And I know where to find one."

The Trickster's POV

After his encounter with Alastair, he wasn't taking any chances, so the trickster went to the church where he knew the colt had to be. He walked inside and to towards the vault. As he approached the steel door he heard what sounded like Alastair and Lilith talking. Looking from around a corner he saw both of them talking of how they were going to dispose of him. He knew then that the colt was probably in the Winchester's hands now and he was in trouble.

Leaving the way he came in he decided that he was going to find the gun and kill Alastair, and maybe Lilith too if he could get her to stay still for two seconds. He wasn't leaving his fate in the hands off pissed-off demons, especially ones as powerful as them.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TEN<p>

**The Trickster's POV**

The trickster moved cautiously through the hospital halls, waiting for any life threatening signs. When he reached Dean's room he paused, changing his appearance to look like a nurse. After taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

When he stepped inside, he almost froze in his steps, but he caught himself and said, "Ah, Dean! I see you've got a visitor."

Dean looked at the trickster in his nurse form and frowned. "I never told any doctor or nurse my name."

The trickster's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Dean's visitor, Sam, pulled out a stake from his pocket and pushed the trickster to the wall.

"OK! OK! Please don't kill me! I just want to talk." The trickster closed eyes as he braced himself for Sam to strike.

"Wait! Sammy, wait," Dean yelled from his bed. The trickster opened his eyes and saw the stake less than an inch away from his flesh. Sam might have stopped his hand, but he sure wasn't lowering it.

"Dean he…" but Sam couldn't finish his sentence when he remembered who had actually put his brother in that bed.

"OK, listen," the trickster started, breaking the awkward silence, "if you need proof that I'm on your side, then I'll give you proof." The trickster took his eyes off of the one holding the stake and looked at Dean. "Why don't you get up?" he asked politely

Dean looked at the trickster, puzzled, until it suddenly dawned on him that his chest no longer ached. He sat up without seeing stars, managed to put his feet firmly on the ground with no ill-effects, and when we stood fully upright without any nausea, he smiled. "In that case, I'm going to use the bathroom", and with that, he skipped out of the room leaving an incredulous look on his brothers face.

After the door shut behind Dean, the trickster asked, "Sooo, are you going to let go of me?"

"No," Sam replied harshly, unable to forgive him for the events of the past 18 hours.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Dean came out in a rather cherry mood. "I'd say thank you, but since you were helping the demons, you won't be hearing any gracious words from me. Now why are you here?"

"I need your help."

Sam snickered and said, "You need our help? Man, you're screwed."

The trickster continued pretending that he hadn't been interrupted. "Alastair was talking to Lilith about killing me and finding a different trickster to replace me."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Dean asked.

"Do you think that I would risk my life on the slim chance that you wouldn't stake me?"

"You just did ."

"Yes, but that's my point. If I had any other option, I wouldn't be here."

"Sammy, let go of him." Dean turned to look at the trickster, "I still don't trust you."

Sam hesitated for two seconds then slowly released his grip on the trickster. Relaxing a little, but not putting the stake down, he backed away.

The trickster let out a relieved sigh and said, "They're going to find a more powerful trickster than me. I mean like way more powerful. And just to let you know I'm more powerful than you think."

Sam looked at Dean with a face that asked _Do you believe him?_ When all remained quiet, he voiced his question. "Well? Do you believe him?"

"I don't know," Dean answered.

"Come on. I'm not asking for the colt. I'm just asking for your help," the trickster added.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Castiel walked in with a determined face and his own stake. He raised the stake high and brought it down on Sam. Dean moved to stop him, but he was too late.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ELEVEN<p>

**Dean's POV**

Castiel struck Sam's heart with the stake and Sam collapsed.

"Sam!" Dean ran to his brother's side as his world crumbled around him. _Why would Castiel kill Sam?_ he tried to rationalize the question, while begging Sam not to leave him. He started to call for help as he noticed from the corner of his eye, the trickster fading away next to him.

In his grief-stricken state he couldn't concentrate on anything but Sam. Too heart-broken to even ask Castiel what he done, he turned back to Sam only to see him changing.

"Cas… tiel," wheezed another Sam entering the room, "slow down."

Dean's eyes wandered to the Sam that had just entered the room, then back to the one in his arms. Instead of seeing his brother, he saw a forty year old man. Dean's breathing quickened and he seemed on the verge of a panic attack.

Sam knelt next to him and steadied him. Feeling the realness of Sam's arm holding him up, Dean dropped the man in front of him, steadied his breathing, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Unable to make sense of everything going through his brain, he asked, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I killed the trickster," Castiel stated.

"Wait, the trickster was acting as my brother?" Dean asked confused, but relieved, unable to tear his eyes from the spot on the floor his brother had been seconds ago.

"Yes, Dean"

Dean nodded absently, still not moving from the spot where he had planted himself on the ground.

Understanding the inner struggle his brother was going through, Sam interrupted, "Dean. I' m fine. You're fine." And he forced him to stand up and look away from the mess on the floor.

Sam's words seemed to work their magic on Dean, as he immediately refocused. "Then why did he have a fake trickster come in?"

"He wanted to gain your trust without being killed by your brother. So he did it while your brother was with me."

"OK, I'll pretend that makes sense" Dean quipped.

Sam who had been treading cautiously the whole time, couldn't contain his own relief at his brother's miraculous well-being any longer. He hugged him.

Dean allowed it for half a second before "Dude, Sam, get off me," Dean said almost disgusted.

"Alright… Jerk."

"Bitch."


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**Dean's POV**

"So where are we going to start hunting this demon son of a bitch?" Dean asked Castiel.

"We are going to summon him," the angel replied.

"Wait a minute. We are going to summon the guy who has his own personal hit list, with me at the top?"

"Yes."

"Is there something that's not connected right up there?" Dean asked gesturing to Castiel's head.

Castiel just cocked his head, confused.

"Just forget it," Dean said, giving up.

"I would say there's something wrong with the angel's thinking," a man said from behind them. They all turned around to see who had addressed them. It was none other than the trickster that they had run into to time and time again. _What. The. Hell. Why do all the Tricksters follow us?_

Dean saw the recognition on Sam's face turn to pure hatred, and he heard Sam spit out "How dare you show your face here" as he ran towards him with a stake he must have still been carrying from the ordeal the previous day.

"Whoa, whoa" the trickster said moving easily out of the way, "I just came to tell you that summoning Alastair is a bad idea."

Sam stared at him, still seething, "You think we're dumb? Of course that's a bad idea."

"I meant to say that to your angel friend over there."

"And why is that a bad idea?" Castiel asked.

"Because, he just asked me to help him, and I saw how angry he was… He was _very_ angry. When Alastair gets angry, you don't want to be within ten miles of him. Trust me."

"So you're working with him? Good, now I can really kill you," Sam said. He ran at the trickster and shoved the stake right into his heart. The illusion faded and another trickster appeared in it's place.

"You fell for it again. How sad. Do you really think that I'd waltz right in and tell you my whole life story? Anyway, I didn't join king full-of-himself. I wouldn't want Alastair to kill you. I have too much fun with you to have you both killed." He pointed to Dean. "You're too much fun to kill then bring back to life and, " he pointed to Sam, "You're just down right fun to mess with."

Some made ready to lunge again, so Dean stuck out a hand to stop him.

"If you're on our side then what are you doing stop Alastair?" Dean asked.

"Well first off… He thinks that I _am_ working with him so that's a start right?" he said cockily, "but just in case…" and with that he made some odd gestures towards Sam and Dean.

"What did you do?"

"The thing you a talking to right now is an illusion of myself that only you and Sam can see." And with that the trickster began to relay his plan to the Winchester brothers.

When the illusion had finished Dean asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"I can't be sure of anything because even through demons can't create illusions, they are way trickier than a tricky trickster."

"Well isn't that dandy," Dean said sarcastically.

"Let's just go through with the plan before we begin to make assumptions," Sam replied.

"A moment ago, you were trying to kill this bastard… no offence," Dean said turning to the trickster, "and now you want to go through with his plan?"

"I just want this to be over with."

"Yeah, don't we all. Let's get going," Dean finished the conversation, "So where to?"

"Minnesota," the trickster answered. "Road trip!"

**The *other* Trickster's POV  
><strong>

The Trickster was quite enjoying the 8 hour trip with Sam and Dean. Not only did it give him ample opportunity to think through his plans, but oh-so-much time to prank his two favorite people to mess with.

As soon as the cassette tape started playing Metallica music, he issued non-stop complaints from about the poor choice in music. Getting no reaction from Dean, he gave in an instead sang along to every tune in a variety of annoying voices until he could see Dean gripping the stirring wheel tightly in annoyance.

He settled back in the seat, and when we felt like it, he put imaginary people in front of the car to make Dean swerve to avoid killing them. Then afterwards the trickster would come clean and get yelled by both brothers. Yes, the next 5 hours were going to be just fine with him.

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel left the two brothers who were about to go on the road trip with the trickster to Minnesota. He hated driving, and he had to check one last thing before he assisted them.

Finding Gabriel, he wasted no time getting to the point. "I need your help in killing Alastair and this time you will provide me with the help I need."

"And what makes you think that I will help you?"

"Gabriel, God is watching you right now, and if you disobeyed his orders he would not be too happy. Now, will you help me?"

Gabriel looked down at his feet and then back up to Castiel, "Fine"

They both disappeared from the park and appeared in the car along with Dean, Sam and the Trickster. Gabriel happened to end up right next to the trickster and Castiel had to stop him from killing him instantly. When Castiel introduced his guest to the two brothers, Dean was less than thrilled to have yet another arch-angel tailing them.

The trip was long and awkward for all of them.

**Dean's POV**

When they finally arrived, they all ran silently to the building. Dean opened the door slowly and walked in followed quickly by the rest. Aiming the colt ahead of himself, he checked all corners. They had gotten pretty far into their search when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hello, Dean," the voice called out. A shiver went down Dean's spine as he heard the child-like voice. He swiveled around, and took aim, hesitating for only an instance when he realized it was only a little girl.

"Hello, you little bitch," Dean growled.

"Hey now, that's not my name."

"It is in my case, Lilith", Dean sneered

"There now, that wasn't so hard."

"Actually, it was harder than you think," Dean said as he pulled the trigger.

Lilith didn't know what was happening until the bullet went straight through her heart. She looked down at her chest and looked back up with a child-like innocence in her eyes. A light within her flashed a few times before she fell to the ground, dead. Her unseeing eyes still locked on Dean. He looked away, disgusted, as Sam went slowly over to her and closed her eyes. Just because the little girl was a vessel doesn't mean she was evil.

Castiel interrupted his thoughts, "Dean, she was already dead. There was nothing you could do to save her."

He felt slightly better. At least she wasn't suffering anymore. They continued searching the building, but still with no luck. Alastair had figured out that the trickster wasn't really working for him, but instead was helping the two Winchester brothers. Their search may continue, but at least everything was ok for now. They had the colt and Lilith was dead. Alastair won't bother them for a while. Everyone was alive. Dean was visible. And somehow they had gotten a trickster and an arch-angel on their side.


End file.
